X/1999 Wiki: Manual of Style
Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure, we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Translations Currently, we are all working on with the articles at the moment so translations are yet to come. Page Edits See: Layout Guide Image for Infobox Any images that will be used for any inbox involve in any article will used a screenshot from the anime or any page from the manga. Using other pictures aside from the screenshot is not allowed for the inbox. Images will used the style: Image:(image name).jpg|270px ''and enclosed by double brackets in both end. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is 'Not Permitted' at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however, certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic image may be added. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the page is considered vandalism. # This is an encyclopedia of information on X/1999; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and/or slang terms are not preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and mostly likely will be quickly blocked. Source Referencing # The wiki's information should only come from '''manga, anime, movie, official guide books, official material, or any official proven interviews' from CLAMP. # The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. # CLAMP's word is law. The group were the original creators of the series, anything he makes in manga/anime or otherwise in relation to X/1999 is official if it is confirmed. There is no debating on that point. Capitalization of words In this wiki, many words will appear in capital letters. Do not change them. * Sacred Sword/Shinken * Dragon/s of Heaven * Dragon/s of Earth * Episode names * Character names * Location names Category setting * Mythology: will be used for any article that involves terminologies * Real World: will be used for any article that involves locations and people, such as voice-actors, that exists in the real world * Characters: will be used for any article that involves a character * Location: will be used for any article that involves a location or place or setting * Events: will be used for any article that involves any events or battles * Episode: will be used for any article that involves the anime series's episodes * Chapter: will be used for any article that involves the manga series's chapters or volumes Category:Policy